Prove Yourself: Revamped
by Travelocity
Summary: Same original story, with additional content to give the story more potency, growth, and flow. Drastic edits, kinda.


️ ️ ️

Starscream walked alongside the spy. They had left from another session of contemplating their options on what they could do with their leader's mangled frame. Certainly nobot would survive a gaping crater in the middle of their own build. Still, this was no ordinary build.

"Soundwave, Knockout had the most glorious idea. However, I do not believe you would be willing to… accept it…" the seeker drew out, his helm tilting around to give greater emphasis. His optics were low, thickening the gravity of the situation that Soundwave would be keen on detecting.

Soundwave turned in his usual motion of the neck, watching Starscream continue his stroll alongside him. Their gates matched on every fifth step, an observation Soundwave was all too prepared to document again.

He stayed quiet a moment before the whirr of his relays sounded as he tilted his helm to the side, quizzically. He was ready to hear the extent of this surefire scheme.

Starscream simply snickered and turned away, tracing a claw along the wall coyly. "Oh Soundwave, you and I both know how loyal you are to Megatron... Were to Megatron. Dumping his lifeless frame in the middle of the Andromeda seems very out of the..." he looked over his large shoulder protectors, dipping with grace, "-question…"

The stoic spy never ceased to maintain his solid facade, never moving until his informational needs were met. He wanted to know what this flimsy flier was planning. Well, from what was taken, he and the perfidious medic. His eagerness was building to critical level. Starscream anticipated that the rule abiding follower would be asking about Megatron's role in it. Soundwave's mindset was only on how much depth there was to this surely sinister plan. Starscream had... interesting takes on approaching the issues he was handed- something he always pondered wondrously from afar.

The SIC opened his mouth to explain further, lifting a servo to an unknown destination until it instead swung through it's intended motion, heading for his temple to answer his comm. Soundwave picked up on a surprisingly higher level of frustration from the slender seeker after he had turned to grumble to the "underlings." He couldn't help but feel a fifteen percent increase in his normally depleted level of concern.

"Ugh…" the raspy vibrato of his vocalizer's consonants stained the air. Separately, they were grated into his recorded wavelengths. Piece after piece after piece. "I will arrive shortly. Soundwave-," he called over his shoulder as his servo deployed to his tightly wound waist.

The spy tensed so lightly it couldn't have been seen even with the aid of a microscope. He waited for the seeker to finish his sentence, barely but currently unnerved that somehow certain duties would be taken from him, or that his orders would permanently come in the form of barks from a treacherously disloyal and whiny seeker.

Normally, by now he'd have nodded with acceptation and vanished seamlessly elsewhere to discover the issue he needed to solve. Surveillance proved a better way to know what tasks he needed to perform, but this time he waited to hear his job from the uncharacteristically hesitant SIC. Listening to the seeker's voice over footage became increasingly enjoyable as of late… hard to imagine why. It had never been as audio-catching as before. He'd still not break from his work when he heard his menacing heels tap closer to the flight deck or the helm of the ship, but he would fine tune his receptors to record his enamoring tones when he rambled so aimlessly at him. It had now become thought-robbing.

"Just…" Starscream looked up after turning briefly and met his visor. "Just keep us in the air," he murmured breathlessly, a narrow way to fall to a close state of dejection. His currently weighted frame brushed past with full contact to his Third in Command at a leisurely pace.

Soundwave couldn't have stopped the lively feedback surging from one conductor to the other if he had wanted to.


End file.
